Drama
Drama, ose Dramaturgjia, është fjalë nga gjuha greke dráma (δράμα) që do të thotë "veprim" e cila pos epikës dhe lirikës është shtylla e tretë e letërsisë, veprat dramatike njihen edhe si drama. Drama është teatër i shprehur me fjalë. Në kohërat e hershme mbizotëronte shkrimi i dramës në vargje por sot ajo shkruhet në prozë, pasi proza i ofron asaj më shumë mundësi shprehëse se sa poezia. Tematika e dramës është e afërt me atë të prozës(teme historike, temë shoqërore, temë erotike, temë filozofike etj.). Në varësi të tematikës kemi disa lloje dramash: dramë historike, dramë shoqërore etj. Konfliktet e dramës janë konflikte të zakonshme që ndodhin në jetën e përditshme njerëzore. Veprat dramatike në përgjithësi ndahen në disa lloje kryesor: *Komedia *Tragjedia *Tragji-komedia Category:Letërsi af:Drama als:Drama ar:دراما bg:Драма (литература) bn:নাটক bs:Drama ca:Drama cs:Drama cy:Drama da:Drama de:Drama dsb:Drama el:Δράμα en:Drama eo:Dramo (verko) es:Drama eu:Drama fa:دراما fi:Draama fr:Drame (théâtre) fy:Toaniel ga:Drámaíocht gan:戲 gl:Drama he:דרמה hi:नाटक hr:Drama hu:Dráma id:Drama io:Dramo is:Leikrit it:Dramma ja:ドラマ ka:დრამა ko:드라마 lt:Drama mk:Драма ml:നാടകം ms:Drama nl:Drama (kunst en cultuur) nn:Drama no:Drama pl:Dramat pt:Drama ro:Dramă ru:Драма (род литературы) sa:नाट्यकला sh:Drama simple:Drama sk:Dráma sl:Dramatika sr:Драма su:Drama sv:Drama th:นาฏกรรม tl:Drama tr:Drama (sanat) uk:Драма (рід) yi:דראמא zh:戏剧 zh-yue:戲劇 Drama is the specific mode of fiction represented in performance.1 The term comes from a Greek word meaning "action" (Classical Greek: δρᾶμα, dráma), which is derived from "to do" (Classical Greek: δράω, dráō). The enactment of drama in theatre, performed by actors on a stage before an audience, presupposes collaborative modes of production and a collective form of reception. The structure of dramatic texts, unlike other forms of literature, is directly influenced by this collaborative production and collective reception.2 The early modern tragedy Hamlet (1601) by Shakespeare and the classical Athenian tragedy Oedipus the King (c. 429 BCE) by Sophocles are among the supreme masterpieces of the art of drama.3 The two masks associated with drama represent the traditional generic division between comedy and tragedy. They are symbols of the ancient Greek Muses, Thalia and Melpomene. Thalia was the Muse of comedy (the laughing face), while Melpomene was the Muse of tragedy (the weeping face). Considered as a genre of poetry in general, the dramatic mode has been contrasted with the epic and the lyrical modes ever since Aristotle's Poetics (c. 335 BCE)—the earliest work of dramatic theory.4 The use of "drama" in the narrow sense to designate a specific type of play dates from the 19th century. Drama in this sense refers to a play that is neither a comedy nor a tragedy--for example, Zola's Thérèse Raquin (1873) or Chekhov's Ivanov (1887). It is this narrow sense that the film and television industry and film studies adopted to describe "drama" as a genre within their respective media.5 "Radio drama" has been used in both senses--originally transmitted in a live performance, it has also been used to describe the more high-brow and serious end of the dramatic output of radio.6 Drama is often combined with music and dance: the drama in opera is sung throughout; musicals include spoken dialogue and songs; and some forms of drama have regular musical accompaniment (melodrama and Japanese Nō, for example).7 In certain periods of history (the ancient Roman and modern Romantic) dramas have been written to be read rather than performed.8 In improvisation, the drama does not pre-exist the moment of performance; performers devise a dramatic script spontaneously before an audience.